Haley Potter: A New Beginning
by EliseAndChloe
Summary: A five year old Haley Potter finds herself at Wool's Orphanage. There she meets a boy called Tom Riddle. How will the girl-Who-Lived grow up being raised around a future dark lord. (Future pairings unknown) Fem!Harry(Girl!harry/FemHarry/Female!Harry), child!harry, Time Travel, abusive!Dursley's, Dark but not Evil Harry/Haley


Chapter One

July 30th 1980

My name is Haley, it's my birthday tomorrow and I'm going to be five. I don't like birthdays much, I don't get cake or presents like Dudley does. Uncle Vernon says I don't deserve them because I'm unnatural like my parents. I once asked my aunt Petunia about my parents all she said was "Your no good parents were freaks! They met at that freakishly abnormal school and then to top it all of my sister got herself blown up with that freak of a father of yours and guess what your a freak just like them!" I never asked about them after that. I don't think that they were any of those things, but I won't let the Dursley's know that.

I was sent to my cupboard without food today, because I spoke to snake in the garden. I didn't know snake could be taught English like parrots, but I think it was more to do with the fact I'm not allowed to talk to people or interact with animals. Uncle Vernon was the one who saw me talking to it, so he struck me with his belt twenty times too. My back really hurts now, my cupboards to small so I have to lie down but it at least stopped bleeding now. My tummy is hurting because I'm hungry and my back is hurting because of the belt. I can hear uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia talking "Pet we should just get rid of the freak. What if she corrupts Dudley?" I know she don't love me, but would she really get rid of me? "I know Vernon, I know. I want her out the house just as much as you do, but what about _them_?" well that answers that question. "Leave it to me Pet. Don't you worry about a thing." That night I cried myself to sleep and the last thing I remember is wanting to run away and leave the Dursley's.

The next morning I woke up in a park, it wasn't like the one by the Dursley's either. So they really did get rid of me... I couldn't help it tears started to pour out my eyes. "What wrong miss?" I looked up to see who said that only to find a police man. "I heard my '_sob' _uncle and aunt '_hic'_ talking last night '_sob' 'sob' _saying they wanted to get rid of me '_sob' 'hic' _and now I've woken up here_ 'sob' _and I don't know where here is." the police man looked shocked, his face began to pale. He looked like he wanted to sick. "My name is officer Davies. Now come with me miss, I'm going to Mrs Cole's place. Now don't you worry, your aunt and uncle are in heap of trouble." He held his hand out for me to take and I reluctantly took it. I don't have much choice, I don't know where I am and I don't want to stay in here any more.

When we reached the Mrs Cole's place, I soon found out it was an orphanage. It looked really gloomy, it was a old buildings with a large iron gate saying 'Wool's Orphanage'. Seeing my panicked look the officer tried to calm me down "Don't worry miss. You won't be here forever only a little while." I nodded I'm still scared and I don't trust my voice. He knocked the door and a stern old woman answered "What? Another one officer Davies?" she doesn't look very nice. " Afraid so Mrs Cole, but I would like to speak to you about it in more detail in private if you don't mind." Mrs Cole looked alarmed and said "Child what is your name?" in a small voice I replied "Haley ma'am." aunt petunia said I always have to be polite to grown ups. "Haley would you please go play or read while I speak to officer Davies?" it wasn't a request it was an order. "Okay ma'am." she pointed me in the direction of the sitting room.

I entered the sitting room and I saw a older boy sitting in the armchair reading not only that he had a big snake resting it's head on his lap. "What are you doing here?" he asked me, his voice was cold and intimidating. "Mrs Cole told me to wait in here..." he nodded in acknowledgement, however he didn't look pleased. I gathered up all my courage and asked "does your snake talk too?" he looked at me in utter shock. "What do you mean?" his voice was getting scarier now. "Well yesterday while in my aunt and uncle garden a snake spoke to me... I was wondering if your snake could speak too..." his face looked calm but is eyes were a different story, but I can't work out what kind of emotion the are holding.

He started to whisper to his snake. _**"hssss human child... do you understand the language of the serpentssss?"**___language of the serpents... meaning the snake wasn't speaking in English_**? **__**"What do you mean language of the serpents? Aren't you speaking in English?" **_she shook her head _**"No child, you are speaking my language." **_My eyes widened... they were right I am a freak... Tears started to stream down my face. "Why are you crying?" asked the boy sounding much gentler then he did before. " Uncle Vernon was right... I am a freak. That's why he got rid of me, because I'm a freak like my parents." the boy looked angry, I've ever seen someone look so angry "Explain! What do mean by freak and what do you mean like your parents?" I grabbed my arm really hard, I gulped he was terrifying "My aunt Petunia said 'that my no good parents, were freaks! They met at that freakishly abnormal school and then to top it all of my mum and dad got themselves blown up and I'm a freak just like them." I was in hysterics at this point and the boy grip tightened. "Tom! What are you doing to the poor girl!?" Yelled Mrs Cole as she pried his hand off me and quickly pushed me behind her. "Nothing. I asked her why she was here and she got hysterical, isn't that right?" I was glaring at me, well it is my fault that his in trouble. "His right ma'am..." Mrs Cole didn't look convinced, but she look just as scared of 'Tom' then I was. She nodded and quickly left with me.

After an hour or so, Mrs Cole was talking to a woman called Martha about my sleeping arrangements. "But Lizzy, Tom is the only one. Every other room is full." Mrs Cole seemed reluctant to let me sleep in Tom's room. However she eventually gave in " Alright, Now Haley, if something happens I want you to come to me immediately. Don't worry what Tom says, do I make myself clear?" I nodded. She left to go upstairs after that, she said she was going to tell Tom. When the clock struck nine Martha took me to a room with lots of clothes. She dressed me in green nighty with pink flowers on it. Then she led upstairs to my new room, Tom was there led on his bed reading. Martha warned him what would happen if anything bad happened to me. Once Martha left Tom put his book down "Haley wasn't it? Well don't worry I have no intention of hurting you. Now go to sleep I wish to talk to you in the morning." Tom's a confusing person. I never know when his gonna get angry... I better be very careful around him. I crawled in to bed and waited for sleep to overcome me. It wasn't hard considering everything, this bed is much more better than my cupboard.

Tom POV

I think she's a half blood. It makes the most sense. It's only a hypothesis, but I think her parents were killed in the war and she ended up with the mudblood parents family. Also by the way she was talking their magic hating muggles and they've been mistreating her. This is the reason why muggles should never have contact with our world. I also have to consider her speaking parsaltongue, so she must be related to Salazar Slytherin and essentially me. Meaning muggles have been harming my blood. Once I find those muggles I'll kill them, but I won't use the killing curse. No that won't allow them to suffer I'll think of a special way to kill them.

HP_HP_HP_HP_HP

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

Please follow :3

Love Elise

**BTW**

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**I wish I did but I don't.**


End file.
